You
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Amy Rose and Shadow The Hedgehog are best friends who got seperated when they were young. Years later, they meet, and become friends all over again. Although Shadow's new girlfriend might try to break their friendship apart. Crap summary, better story. ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, I'm here with another new story. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Shadow, please play Truth Or Dare with me, pleeeeease!" 7-year-old Amy Rose pouted, her lips starting to quiver slightly. Shadow, who was only a few months older than her, sighed._

_"Alright fine." He rolled his eyes, watching the pink hedgehog's face brighten up, and throw her arms around him. She squealed, and jumped up and down._

_"Oh thank you Shadow! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy giggled, and pulled away from him. She pretended not to notice the annoyance in his eyes. "Ok, you go first. Truth or dare?"_

_Shadow opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of what to say. "Truth." He said after a few seconds, causing the small female giggle very loudly, and hold her stomach. The ebony hedgehog's eyes narrowed._

_"Truth? I thought that you said that were "manly" like your dad, but I guess not." Amy sighed, and shook her head in disappointment. "I'd say you were more "girly" since you picked truth and not dare."_

_"Fine, dare then." Shadow glared at her, seeing her face brighten up again. "And don't _ever _call me girly again." He grumbled under his breath, causing more giggles to erupt from Amy's mouth. _

_She then cleared her throat, and held her head high. "Ok, I dare you to..." The small pink hedgehog started walking to the kitchen, stopping and then turning around. "Come on, Shadow!" Amy stamped her feet on the ground, and pouted. Shadow just rolled his eyes, and started following her. _

_Once they were in the kitchen, Amy marched inside, and then pointed to a spot on the floor. Shadow moved around her to look at the ground, and looked very confused. "I dare you to kiss that spot!" The rose-coloured hedgehog laughed, and moved to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen, her feet dangling._

_Shadow's eyes widened in horror, and he started shaking his head. "No, no WAY am I kissing the FLOOR!" Amy brushed her shoulder-length pink quills out of her face, and turned to look at him._

_"You have to, it's a dare. Don't you want to be manly?" She grinned, ignoring Shadow's glares completely. She jumped up from the chair, and started moving towards the black and red-streaked male hedgehog. "Well I guess you don't want to be like your daddy then, oh well, there's always another time. I've always heard that boys start growing manly when they kiss the floor." She turned around from him, and put both of her hands over her mouth to keep in her laughter._

_"Whatever, let's get this over with." Amy heard Shadow say, and she spun around, not wanting to miss what he was about to do. The darker hedgehog fell down to his knees, his face screwing up in disgust. For a split second, Amy found herself feeling sorry for him, but then stopped the feeling and bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. Shadow pursed his lips, and let them touch the ground where Amy had pointed to for half a second, then quickly stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. _

_"Ewww! That's where Rex peed! And... You KISSED it!" Amy pretended she was vomiting, her words causing Shadow's eyes to widen to the point where it looked like it was going to pop out anytime soon._

_"You!" He pointed to Amy, causing her to scream, and rush out of the kitchen. Shadow being the faster one of them both, caught up with her easily, and tackled her to the floor. He started tickling her like crazy, giggles coming out of the pink hedgehog's mouth. Rex was Amy's pet dog._

_"No! Stop, p-p-please! MOMMY!" Amy yelled, causing Shadow to let go of her and stand up. He grinned down at her, watching her pout. His grin got replaced by an innocent smile when Amy's mother, Isabella Rose, entered the room. The rose female got up and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around the older hedgehog's thighs. "Mum, Shadow tickled me!" She complained, peeking at Shadow slowly. The dark hedgehog's mouth dropped open and he opened his mouth to speak._

_"N-no, I mean yes. I only did that because she made me kiss the place Rex peed on." He nodded his head quickly, glaring at Amy when he was sure her mother wasn't looking at him._

_Isabella shook her head with a smile, and a few giggles escaped her mouth. She looked like she was the older version of Amy, except her eyes were light blue, and Amy's eyes were a jade-green. "You kids need to stop arguing, seriously." She wrapped her arms around her daughter, and nodded for Shadow to come closer. "Amy, say sorry." Amy pulled away from her mum, and walked up to Shadow, her head hung low._

_"Sorry." She murmured._

_"You too, Shadow." Isabella said, causing Shadow's head to snap up, and glance at her, then at Amy with his crimson orbs._

_"Sorry, Amy." He muttered, and watched her look up, and brush her bangs aside from her face._

_"Now make up, and hug like friends always do." Amy's mother smiled at the two children. Amy and Shadow both looked at Isabella, then hugged each other. After a few seconds, both pulled away and grinned._

_"Best friends forever?" Shadow asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Best friends forever." Amy replied, and then giggled._

_"Shadow? Shadow!" A red hedgehog entered the room, and put her hands on her hips. Her name was Scarlet, and she was Shadow's mum. "Me and your daddy are gonna be leaving soon, come on if you don't wanna be left behind." She rolled her emerald-green eyes, and then looked at Amy with a smile. "Don't forget to say goodbye when you leave!" With that said, and a nod towards Isabella, she left._

_"Don't get into any trouble kids, and I don't want to see you two arguing or fighting again!" Amy's mother smiled at both of the young hedgehogs, and then also left the room. Shadow and Amy looked at each other, and then the female hedgehog's eyes started watering. The black and red-streaked hedgehog looked confused at seeing Amy cry._

_"What's wrong? Are you still upset with me for tickling you?" Shadow asked, seeing the rose hedgehog shake her head._

_"No, you're leaving, that's why." She said, wiping away her tears as they trailed down her muzzle. _

_"Oh, well don't cry, we'll come back. It's not like we're going away for ever. You won't ever forget me right?" Shadow grinned at her, trying to cheer her up._

_Amy shook her head and smiled. "Never." _

_"Well then, take this so that you don't forget me by accident." The ebony hedgehog grinned at her again, and then unclasped the thin silver chain around his neck, and held it out for her. It had the letter "S", for Shadow, hanging from it. "Mom gave it to me, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me giving it to you." _

_"Thank you!" Amy smiled and took it. She tried putting it on, put she couldn't reach very well. She held it in her hand, and looked at her pink bracelet. She took it off held it out for Shadow. "You take this, so that you don't forget _me_." The pink hedgehog took his hand, and let the bracelet drop in is open palm. _

_Shadow sighed, but stuffed it into the pocket of his dirty jeans. "Um, thanks, I guess." He made a face, causing Amy to burst into laughter. He stuck his tongue out at her, and rolled his eyes around, making her laugh even harder._

_"Shadow! Come here right now!" That was Scarlet, walking into the room with Isabella right behind her. The red female hedgehog walked over to Amy, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bye my lovely flower! I've bought you something, your mum has it though." She winked at Amy, and then walked over to Shadow. "Say bye to Aunt Isabella." Scarlet told Shadow, and gently pushed him towards her._

_"Bye Aunt Bella." Shadow said, watching Amy's mother smile at him, and give him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Bye, sweetie. Don't forget to come and visit us sometimes." She said, and then added with a giggle. "I've bought you something too, but... Your mother has it."_

_"Come on then, Shadow. Bye Isabella, I'll keep in touch." When both Shadow's and Amy's mothers hugged, Scarlet tugged on Shadow's hand, and started dragging him away. Amy felt some tears forming at the corners of her eyes, and tried to force them back with no luck._

_"Bye Shadow!" She yelled, and watched him turn around and grin at her with a little grin._

_"Take care, Amy. And _don't _forget me, yeah?" Before Amy could reply, Shadow and his mum were out of the door. She saw her own mother following them, but found that she couldn't move. She glanced down at the silver chain in her hand and sighed._

_"I'm gonna miss you, Shadow." Amy muttered softly._

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue, thanx. :)**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I managed to write the next chapter of, "You", and so… Enjoy! Oh, before you guys start reading, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews they gave me for the last chapter. Thank you guys very much! *Hugs everyone* :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The - Blah, blah, blah and blah. : P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Isabella Rose walked up the stairs, stopping in front of her daughter's room. She looked at the note that was stuck to the door, saying, "Do not disturb". Rolling her eyes, the female turned the knob and walked inside the room, a blast of music hitting her. Amy Rose, who hadn't turned seventeen yet, was dancing around the room, her hair flying everywhere. "Dear, what are you doing?"

The pink hedgehog looked up from her bangs, and quickly pulled down the ends of her skinny jeans from her knees to her ankles. "Just practicing my dance moves, mum." She replied, smiling.

"When you're done practicing, dear, your father would like to speak with you." The older rose-coloured hedgehog said, turning off the music.

"Why? Am I in trouble?" Amy asked, looking worried. She hadn't done anything that would make her parents angry. Isabella shrugged and walked out of the room. "Oh God, please help me!" The pink hedgehog prayed with her hands cupped in front of her face, her emerald eyes looking up at the ceiling. Sighing loudly, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Mum said that you wanted to talk to me." Amy told her father, jumping next to him on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I did want to speak with you." The crimson male hedgehog nodded his head, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "You spend most of your time with your friends and in your room, you've forgotten all about your parents." Michael Rose said, hearing Amy sigh in relief.

"Oh, I thought that I was in trouble. I'm sorry dad, for not spending time with you and mum, but… You know how my friends are and I am really busy. You know, with my homework and stuff…"The pink hedgehog trailed off, pulling away from her dad and looking at his face.

"Is that so?" He cocked his head to the side with one of his eyebrows raised up. "Then why could I hear music coming from your room?"

Amy made an ashamed face as her father pointed out her lie, and shrugged. "I do that just for some fun"

Michael laughed and sat up straighter. "Don't worry; I don't care what you do my flower, just as long as you don't forget about us." He smiled at his daughter, causing her to smile in return. "Oh and you're birthday is coming up, isn't it? I thought that it would make you happy if I gave you some money that you could spend on your clothes and the decorations. Won't it?"

"Of course it would!" Amy grinned, seeing her father reach in his pocket and pull out some money. He placed it in her hand, his daughter staring at the money excitedly. "Dad, isn't it too much?"

"Not for my flower." The older male smiled, and put some more money I her open palm. "And that's your pocket money. Buy anything you like, and if you run out of money, don't get shy, ask me."

"Dad, you're the best!" The pink female exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father's neck in a hug. She pulled away a few seconds later, gave her father a big grin, and skipped up the steps and into her room. She threw the money on her bed, bouncing on top of it afterwards, and giggling loudly. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she called one of her friends, not being able to control herself.

"Hello Amy, what's up?" Rouge, Amy's best friend answered, hearing giggling on the other end.

"Rouge, my dad gave me over six thousand pounds to spend on my birthday party along with three hundred pounds for my pocket money!" The rosy hedgehog exclaimed, imagining the bat's jaw dropping open.

"That is _so_ not fair!" Rouge complained, frowning, although Amy couldn't see her. "Your dad is so kind; I wanna swap my dad with your dad!" For a second none of them said anything, before both of them burst out laughing.

"Sorry Rouge, and no offence, but I don't want to swap dads with you." The pink hedgehog said, hearing Rouge snort on the other end.

"I don't want to swap dads either, I was just joking. I love my dad the way he is." The bat replied back, causing Amy to roll her eyes. The sound of barking could be heard, making the rosy female jump out of her bed.

"Sonic and Rex are here, I'll talk to you later, bye." Amy hung up the phone after Rouge said goodbye, putting it down on the table beside her bed. Running down the stairs, she smiled and held her arms open for her beloved pet. The dog ran to her, licking her face a she held him in her arms. "Ewww! Rex!" Amy wiped her face and looked up at Sonic with a small smile. "Did he behave himself?"

Sonic chuckled and patted Rex's head. "Yeah, we had a great time running in the park, although I won the races all of the time." He moved his hand as the black dog was about to bite one of his fingers in disagreement, holding his hands up. "Ok, fine, he won once." Rex barked in agreement, running back to Amy. "So, I'll be going now."

"Stay, Sonic. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The pink hedgehog asked, running a hand through Rex's smooth black fur.

"Can't, I have homework that's due tomorrow, I'm gonna head to Knuckles' house now. You know, copy the things that he's done." The azure hedgehog winked, rushing out of the door. Isabella and Michael poked their heads out of the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Amy's father questioned, seeing a smile appear on his daughter's lips.

"Sonic, he brought Rex." Amy answered simply, standing up and heading towards the stairs. "I'll go and put away my money." She grinned at her father, watching him ruffle the fur on top of Rex's head.

"You do that, my flower." Michael said, patting the dog's head. With a last grin at her father, who returned it with a small smile, she ran up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing the money from the table, she walked over to a box that was hidden in a corner of her room that looked a bit like a treasure chest. It had a label that said, "Amy's Special Things". She decided that she would put her money inside her box more than her piggy bank because it had a lock.

"In you go!" She placed the money inside the box, and as she was about to close it, something caught her eye. Frowning, she held the silver chain to her eye level, feeling the wonderful memories rush to her at once. "Where are you, Shadow?" She asked softly. "You haven't contacted us in any way for _years _now." Frowning again, she let the chain drop from her fingers, and into the box. Closing the lid, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of her knees. "Will I ever get to see you again, Shadow?"

* * *

**So, I hope that you guys liked this chapter; I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. :) Don't forget to review! Please? **

**-Amy**


End file.
